A Black's Daughter
by Kittlyn
Summary: Brittany Cates is a girl who stands out amongst her family and finds out she's adopted. Her real dad: Sirius Black. Her uncle: James Potter. Her cousin: Harry Potter. Read to find out more. :
1. Where She Belongs

A Black's Daughter

By: Brittany Cates

Ch. 1 Where She Belongs

Brittany Cates was on the computer talking to her friends via MySpace when she heard a tap at the window. She narrowed her eyes. _'This can't be real…my imagination's messing with me,' _she thought. She ignored it and continued to type a message to her friend that she was talking to. Stop…rewind. Maybe I should tell you about her first.

You already know her name. She lives with her parents (who are divorced, don't ask) and her siblings, Chris who's 16 and Wendy, who's 12. She's 14 and loves her family to death but sometimes she feels as if she's not even part of the family. I mean, for instance, she's the only one with black hair and purplish silver eyes. Plus, she's mischievous and she likes to play pranks on some of her family and friends and she's also smart about it too. She never gets in trouble for her pranks, you know why? No one knows she was the one who did it. But that's only some of the time. I told you she's smart so she likes to read and do her studies too, but she likes having fun also. She's outgoing and funny and she's so totally not shy unlike the rest of her family. And she has a new boyfriend just about every week. The longest she's gone was about 1 month and that was a record for her. But anyway, no one is like her in her whole family! Her father keeps telling her that she's unique and that's why she's not like the rest of the family. Sometimes she gets this idea in her head that she's adopted but then she reminds herself her parents would've told her already. She only wishes though. See her mom doesn't treat her like she should, loving and caring and full of advice for her teenage years. Instead, she's nasty and cold-hearted, doesn't even care that she's going through a rough spot in her life, hello, she's a blossoming teenager. Even though her dad gives her advice, it's not the same. She really needs a good mother. Well, anyway, I'm getting off track and I should get back to the story.

It was midnight and her parents and siblings were already asleep and in bed. She wanted to stay up. Brittany continued to type her message to a friend when she heard another tap on the window. Annoyed, she got up, went to the window, and opened up the curtains. Sitting there was an owl with what looked like a letter tied to its leg. Brittany looked like she had just gotten hit on the head. She continued to gape at the owl until it tapped on the window again. She snapped out of her shock and opened the window. The owl flew in and dropped the letter on the couch then went back out again.

Brittany looked at the letter suspiciously, eyeing it with unease, but went up to it anyway. She picked it up and there on the back of it said:

**Brittany Cates**

**Living Room**

**228 Cherry Lane**

**Bridge City, Texas**

**United States**

Curious, she opened it up and there inside was…parchment? Shaking her head she began to read the letter addressed to her.

Ms. Cates,

First off, I would to like to inform you that you are not Miss

Brittany Cates, but you are in fact Miss Rosalyn Lily Black. Let

me explain. You are the daughter of Mr. Sirius Orion Black and Mrs. Samantha Marie Potter-Black. And there's another thing, you are a

witch who can do magic and the reason you haven't got a letter before

now is because your dad was arrested by Aurors (dark wizard catchers)

and has been in Azkaban (the wizard prison) for some time for a crime

he didn't commit. They've only just now given him a trial and found him

innocent. Your mother went into hiding with young Harry Potter's parents who are incidentally your parents' best friends and his father is your mother's brother. I can't explain the full details in a letter, which your

father will explain later, but I have to say that your mum is no longer living nor is Harry's mum, Lily Potter. I am truly sorry for that. Fortunately, his dad is still alive but grieves for his late wife. Anyhoo,

Your father will be coming to pick you up sometime soon, that is if you

would like him to? He and your Uncle James (Harry's dad) will able to help with your magical skills and I could insert in your memory 3 years

of magical education for you if you wanted to go into fourth year with your

cousin, Harry. The choice is yours, get magical training starting from first

year from your dad and uncle or go into fourth year with Harry. Anyway,

Your dad and uncle will both pick you up either tonight at one or tomorrow at one. Alas, I have to go, but hopefully I'll be able to see you soon. Good luck with everything, Miss Black and I hope you choose the right choices.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

(Headmaster of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Brittany, or should I say, Rosalyn stood there staring at the letter with wide eyes and mouth agape. She couldn't think she was so shocked. She snapped out of it and re-read the letter again. _'So, that's why I'm so different from the rest of the family,' _Rosalyn thought to herself. _'I _am_ adopted. Well, I can't wait to meet my father and uncle, although it would've been nice to meet my mother and aunt too, but seeing how that can't happen…'_ Her thought trailed off as she heard a noise at the door. Cautiously, she tiptoed to the door and opened it a crack.

Standing there, arguing with one another was two men. The one on the left had black shaggy hair and silver-grey eyes, just like her(except her eyes more like purple than anything)! This must be her father. He was built and looked like he had played some sport before. The other had black hair too but it was messy-looking like he just got out of bed and he had hazel eyes and looked quite built too. This must be her Uncle James.

"No, you knock," her father was saying to her uncle.

"No, you knock," Uncle James whispered back to him. "She's _your _daughter."

Smirking, she opened the door all the way and said, "Hello, can I help you?"

They both jumped and looked at her. Her father's eyes went wide and he stared at her with awe on his face. Uncle James had the same look on his face except he looked back and forth between her dad and herself.

Finally, her father snapped out of it and answered, "Well, I should hope so because I came here looking for my daughter. Are you her?" He asked that question with hope and desperation in his voice.

"What's your name, sir?" she asked him politely.

"Sirius Black at your service," he said, grinning at her.

"Sirius Black? Then I suppose so, because I just received a letter saying I was your daughter. I'm really glad you came, I don't really like it here." Then turning to James she said, "Then you must be James Potter, my uncle and Harry's dad. Am I right?"

"You are certainly correct, my dear niece," he said with an uncle's love in his voice.

"May I ask why you don't like it here, Rose?" Sirius said questioningly.

"Because my mother, oops, Ms. Cates treats me like I'm not one of her own, which is true but still she doesn't have to be so mean and cold-hearted. I think she hates me. She doesn't have to worry anymore because you came to pick me up right?" She said all this in one breath and hurt was clear in her voice. _'Stupid Muggle,' _Sirius thought to himself.

"Yes, we have," her uncle responded. "Why don't you go get your things and we'll head out, alright?"

"Yes, Uncle James," she replied, enthusiastically.

"But first, come give your dear old dad a hug, huh?" Sirius said, itching to embrace his daughter. Rosalyn relented and ran to her dad. They hugged for a long moment, James feeling uncomfortable because he felt like he was intruding on a father/daughter moment. They released a second later and Rosalyn was about to head to her room to get her stuff when her father stopped her again.

"Wait, could you let us read the letter that was sent? We'd like to know what it said. And why don't you let me help with the packing, it'll be easier with magic, and faster."

"Okay, Dad," she said smiling at him. His heart constricted with love when he heard her call him 'Dad.' She handed the letter over and while she and her father went to pack, James read it. His heart stopped when it mentioned Lily. He ached to have his Lily Flower back with them and his beloved sister too.

"Now, why in the world would he tell her that much in a letter?" he muttered to himself.

"Muttering again, James?" Sirius smirked. They were back and she was packed and ready to go.

"Just reading the letter," James said, making a face at Sirius. Rosalyn giggled at their antics. They both smiled at her, happiness sparkling in their eyes. "You look so much like your father, Rose, and your mother, S - my sister."

Sirius's eyes saddened at the mention of his late wife and took a deep breath to regain composure. "What was in the letter, Prongs?" he mumbled to her uncle. James gave him the letter and as he read it, like James, his heart stopped when it mentioned Rosalyn's mother. "Hmm…" he said thoughtfully as he looked up from the letter. "Why in the world would he tell her this much, especially in a letter?"

"That's what I muttered," said James.

"Hello, I'm right here," said Rosalyn. "Maybe you two, like this Albus Dumbledore said, can explain when we get wherever we're going."

"Right, well it'll be painful to relive the memories, but for you Rosie, I'll do anything," he said, his voice full of love for his only daughter. "And we're going to James's place … we're staying there for the time being."

With a huge smile, she nodded and grabbed his hand. "How are we getting where we're going? Magic?"

Her father grinned and said, "Yep. Hold on tight because we're going to Apparate(a way for a wizard/witch of getting from one place to another in an instant)." -her grip tightens- "James on 3. 1...2...3." And with a POP they all disappeared.

It was a weird sensation, traveling by Apparation. It felt like she was being squeezed through a tube and it felt like forever before with another POP they reappeared again on the outskirts of a house. The house was HUGE. It looked about three stories high and it looked to be able to fit half a football field.

Uncle James and her dad looked at Rosalyn's face and smirked. They looked at each other and it was as if they were saying, 'Looks like she's enjoying the view.'

"Wow…this is your place, Uncle James?" she asked amazed.

He grinned a little wider when she called him 'Uncle James.' "Yep, it sure is and Harry should be coming out any minute."

They started their walk up to the house with an amazed Rosalyn by their side and not a second after he said that, a boy about her age came out and watched them coming up to the house.

"Dad?" he said. "Uncle Sirius?"

As they got closer to the house and Harry, Rosalyn could make out his features. His hair was black and looked pretty messy like his father's (so that's hereditary?) and emerald green eyes (cool eyes) and he had this lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Yeah, son?" James questioned.

"Is that her, my cousin?" Harry said, awe clear in his voice.

"Yes, Harry. Harry, meet Rosalyn (or Rose), Rose, meet your cousin, Harry," James introduced them to each other.

"Hello there, Harry. Nice to meet you," she exclaimed with a smile.

"Hi, Rosalyn, it's nice to meet you too," he said shyly while excitedly at the same time.

She waved her hand and said, "Nah, call me Rose." She extended her hand and they shook hands. Uncle James and Sirius beamed at the two.

"Hey, Harry, I like your eyes," she said while thinking of a adjective that wouldn't offend his "manly hood," so to speak. "They're pretty cool."

Harry grinned and said, "Thanks. I like your eyes too…they're very pretty."

"Well, thanks, Harry." At that moment she let out a huge yawn. "Daddy, I'm tired."

"Oh, yeah, let's get you two inside, hmm," Sirius said while pushing them inside. "Uncle James and I'll show you your room."

"Harry, why don't you go on to bed, too," Uncle James told his son. Harry pouted and James said, "You can talk to her more tomorrow. It's one o'clock in the morning, now get to bed."

"Okay, Goodnight Dad…"

"Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Uncle Sirius, Rose."

"Goodnight Harry." Sirius and Rose said at the same time. Harry headed to his room up the stairs. James and Sirius lead Rose to her room on the ground floor which was right next to Sirius' room. They went into the room and Rose gasped. The room was bedecked in purple and silver: the bed, the walls, the floor; just like her eyes! She loved the color purple. Her room was beautiful.

"Thanks, Dad and Uncle James," she said gratefully. "This is an amazing room."

"Well, Sirius remembered your eyes when you were a baby and decided to give the room that color and it was mostly your dad that did it," he said, smiling at his niece.

"Thank you, Daddy." She grinned at him.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Then he saw her try to cover another yawn. "Well, we better let you get some sleep, you look tired."

"Alright. Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight, Uncle James."

"Goodnight, Rose," they said together and they left to get some sleep themselves. She sighed as she looked around her room. Now she felt she was where she belonged. She fell asleep not long after she got into her big bed wearing her pajamas.


	2. Getting to Know Her Family

Ch. 2 Getting to Know the Family

Rosalyn woke up as the sun came into her room and she sat up yawning. Then she looked around at her surroundings. Confused, she said out loud, "Where am I?" Then the memories of the night before came flooding back. "Oh, right." She yawned again and lowered her legs to the floor.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," said a familiar voice at the door. "Or I should say, Good day."

"Dad!" Rose said, excitedly. "OMG..Daddy, I'm pregnant and I don't know how!"

"WHAT?" her father roared. "You're pregnant!!!?? You're only 14!!"

Rosalyn flinched and looked at her daddy. Then she burst out laughing. "No, I'm not…I'm still a virgin, Dad!" And she fell on the floor still laughing. He sighed in relief and shook his head.

Her father glared at her disapprovingly for a moment and then started to laugh himself. "You must take after me, tricking me like that. Bad girl," he said, shaking his finger at Rose, still chuckling. She just grinned cheekily back.

Whilst this interaction was going on, Harry and James had come running into the room at Sirius's yell. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?" asked James, worried about his niece.

"Oh, nothing, just a father/daughter moment," laughed Sirius. "She was tricking me."

"Oh, well that's not hard to do, Sirius," James said, snorting.


End file.
